The present disclosure herein relates to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device having metallic storage nodes.
Semiconductor devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, may employ cell capacitors as data storage elements. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the size of the cell capacitors has been gradually reduced. As cell capacitors become smaller, capacitance of the cell capacitors may become reduced and the soft error rate (SER) of the capacitors may increase. An increase in the SER may be due to alpha particles.